shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Powerhouse411/Assassins or Templars
''Assassins or Templars? Chose now! As you may have noticed, MJ and I have created Ship of Fools Assassins and Templars. While we were discussing the idea of it, UH came up with the idea of a blog for a User Assassin-Templar War. So here it is! Chose now my friends. Who will you side with? The Assassins? Or The Templars? The choice is yours! ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black"|Notable Events---- The Madman War... ...and The 0m3g4 Age. ! style="background-color:#FF0000; border: 2px solid #6F00FF; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex"|Notable Participants---- |} That's right! There is another faction in the mix! This being the Ship of Fools, a certain somebody came up with the idea of throwing something totally random into the mix. So behold! The '''Empire of the Rising Sun'! |} |} ''Faction Descriptions ''Assassins The assassins are the safeguards of the individual. They believe in FREE WILL above all else and are willing to do anything to protect it. ''Templars'' The templars are the safeguards of the masses. They believe in the strength of humanity as a WHOLE and are willing to do anything to protect it. ''Imperials'' The Imperials are the safeguards of the self. They are more concerned by their personal beliefs than any type of ideology. Though Imperials tend to oppose Assassins and Templars, it isn't uncommon for them to also side with one or the other. ''13th Faction'' The 13th Faction values chaos. They encourage doing whatever looks fun at the time, and tend to make it up as they go. In some cases, their own members have turned on each other just to see what happens. In this conflict, they appear to be intefering with all the other sides for laughs. ''Western Way of the Wyvern School of Martial Arts and Self-Defense (AKA Wyvern Style) Wyvern's dojo appears to have been set up as a countermeasure for the war between the various factions, hoping to protect the masses and the individuals simultaneously. It also aims to teach the variety of fighting styles of this wiki to those seeking to learn them, as well as guide students with discipline and structure. In short, it aims for noble self-growth, protection of others, self-defense, and to safeguard everyone from the Assassin and Templar war. It even has a set of codes and conduct to follow: #Thou Shall Not Kill (Unless You're Sufficiently Angry or if it's Really, Really Funny. Hey, We're Not Perfect, You Know.) #Thou Shall Not Harm the Environment or Any Living Thing Within (Unless You're Showing Off a New Power or Fighting Technique, if You're Trying to Survive in the Wilderness, if You're Angry, or Again, if This is Meant for Humor's Sake. I will Admit, the Survival Thing is the Only Legit Reason, but C'mon. We Gotta Keep Our Sense of Humor Too.) #If You Do Manage to Kill Someone or Destroy the Environment, Then You Must Clean Up After Your Mess (Perverting the Laws of Nature Through Means Such as Reviving the Dead is A-OK.) #No Excessiveness in What You Do, Say or Think #No Intolerance Towards Others; Be They Friend or Foe (Unless You're Angry at Them. Then You Should Poke Their Eyes Out, Break Their Spine and Whip Them Around By Their Own Entrails. Those Damned Bastards.) #Forgiveness is Stronger Than Keeping a Grudge #KICK REASON TO THE CURB AND DO THE IMPOSSIBLE! ROW! ROW! FIGHT THE POWER! #Accept Your Dislikes Alongside Your Likes #Express Your Feelings in a Sane, Healthy Manner (No, Anger is NOT an Exception This Time.) #Follow Your Own Sense of Justice, and Believe in Your Heart and Your Instincts #Do Not Use Our Methods for Evil or Self-Gain. Only to Help Those in Need and For Self-Growth #Do Not Talk About Fight Club #You May Only Leave Our School if Granted Permission By Sensei Wyvern 0m3g4 #Individuality is Allowed. Do Not Restrict the Individuality of Other Students Unless Permitted And, in the words of Wyvern himself: "Breaking any of these rules, '''ESPECIALLY TALKING ABOUT THE FIGHT CLUB THAT IS NOT THERE' will result in a certain punishment that will fit the severity of the situation, as well as being tailor made to the rule-breaker in question. Just pray you don't get offered as a virgin sacrifice to the volcano. Not fun." Category:Blog posts